


Slow Slide

by Leela



Series: Tweet!Fic [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Tweet!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fucking slow slide into a small piece of hell, a large slice of heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Slide

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as tweet!porn to Twitter.
> 
> Also, for the record, these ain't the people you think they are. They're just characters in my head who like to have fun together. Nothing real here at all. Just fiction and fantasy coming out the play.

It's a fucking slow slide into a small piece of hell, a large slice of heaven. If Adam were moving any slower, Tommy would have to kill him. He tries to push back, to get Adam into him deeper, faster, but Adam's hands tighten on his hips and hold them still.

"Want you to feel me," Adam whispers into Tommy's ear. "Want you to remember me all night, all day tomorrow."

"Fuck" is all Tommy can manage. His toes are curling, his fingers clawing at the sheets. He squeezes his eyes shut because sight is one stimulus too many. His cock is untouched, but Adam's playing his body like a master. Sensation vibrates through him like a never-ending cascade of musical notes. He's overloaded, desperate, unable to do anything but feel.

Until Adam breathes "love you" in his ear, and Tommy's entire body bows into an arc, his head bent back, his mouth open, feeling the orgasm down to his toes, as he comes.


End file.
